When Life Gives Us Lemons, We Make Lemonade
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Jade West really hates lemonade. Beck/Jade, K  fluff


_When Life Gives Us Lemons, We Make Lemonade_

Beck/Jade

l e m o n a d e

"Wanna sell lemonade?" Beck asks her, pitcher in one hand.

She snorts, running a hand through her hair. "Why would I wanna do that?"

Beck pouts. "Because I asked you to?"

"Not happening," Jade tries to walk off.

Beck catches her arm. "Come on, Jadey. For me."

Pushing off his hand, Jade states, "Don't call me Jadey. Beck, you know and I know that we're dating, but… no. That's way too far."

"Fine," Beck scowls. "Guess I won't be using those tickets I bought for Brown Death…"

"Brown Death?" Jade's head shoots up. "Didn't know you even listened to them, pansy."

Beck shoots her a thanks-a-lot look. "I thought you might like them."

"I do," Jade stares at him. "Well, hand 'em over."

"Not unless you sell lemonade with me," he sings.

She frowns. "Fine. Now tell me you love me."

"I love you, Jade," his voice is soft and caring. "Why do you want to hear it? You know I love you."

"I do," Jade smiles, which she doesn't often do (_and Beck's the only one who can make her smile)._ "It's just nice to hear."

"I love your smile," He tells her.

She frowns again. "Well, don't get used to it. Now kiss me."

Compliantly, he leans over and kisses her right on the lips. Once he pulls away, he whispers, "I'll see you on Friday morning before school. Get ready to sell some lemonade."

l e m o n a d e

"I feel stupid," Jade mutters. "Like one of those losers with no life, with nothing better to do than sit there and sell lemonade."

"Well, get used to it," Beck grins. "We're gonna make big money. I heard somewhere that high-schoolers love lemonade…"

"I don't," Jade states indifferently. "I hate lemonade."

Beck chuckles. "You hate _everything._"

"Not you," Jade tells him.

"Except me," Beck grins proudly. "Why don't you hate me?"

"Because you're my boyfriend," Jade gives him a look that tells him plainly he's stupid.

Beck sighs. "No. Why did we start going out again?"

"Don't you remember?" Jade starts her flashback.

_It was the first day of tenth grade. _

_Beck was forced to pick a name out of a hat to be his partner for the first romantic skit of the year. "Jade... West?"_

"_That would be me," Jade strutted up to the front. "Who are __**you?**__" Revulsion was obvious in her voice._

"_Beck Oliver, m'lady," Beck does a slight bow._

"_Well, if you expect me to curtsy, it's not happening," Jade tells him straight out. "And I would say pleasure to meet you, but it's not."_

_Beck looks insulted. "What did I ever do to you?"_

"_You were born," Jade rudely informs him, shoving him to the side. "Now can we get this over with?"_

"So, why do you like me now?" Beck asks. "What's changed since that day?"

"Are you suffering from memory loss?" Jade asks him.

"I hope not," Beck shudders.

"Fine," Jade huffs, obviously unhappy that he'd forgotten. "I'll refresh your memory…_again._"

"_I love you," He whispered in her ear, pulling her close._

_She shuddered in his arms. "I love you too, but we cannot be together."_

"_Why not?" He seemed genuinely concerned. "If no one forbids it-"_

"_No one forbids it, ha!" She barked, really getting into it. "But sir, my parents do not approve-"_

"_And why should we care what they think?" He wondered. "If we truly love each other, that's all that matters, am I correct?"_

"_I suppose so," She allowed herself to melt in his arms, just as the directions insinuated. "I do truly love you, you should know that."_

_He touched her nose gently, almost playfully. "Just as I love you."_

_Jade became nervous as she remembered the last directions, but tried to be her normal confident self as she pulled Beck Oliver in for a kiss (the first of many to come)._

"_Wow," They both breathed as they pulled away._

_Beck grinned. "Wanna go out sometime?"_

"_I guess," She shrugged. "But nowhere fancy, classy, cheesy or cliché."_

"_Agreed," He shot her a quick, dazzling smile._

"_THAT'S NOT THE ENDING I ASSIGNED!" Sikowitz barked, but neither cared as they walked off stage._

"That's a bit cliché," Beck muses.

Jade rolls her eyes. "Well, I agree. But it doesn't matter, right? And are you sure you're not suffering from memory loss?"

"Pretty sure," Beck taps his chin.

"Well, how'd you meet Tori?" Jade demands, a bit jealous.

« Who's Tori ? » Beck questions.

Jade slaps his arm. "Very funny. But I'll have you know you're a terrible liar."

"Am I?" Beck raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are," Jade focuses her attention on something in the distance.

"But you love me anyway," Beck taunts.

"So what if I do?" Jade grins at him.

"I don't know," Beck teases. "I might just tell everyone at school."

"Too bad they already know," Jade reminds him.

Tori walks up then. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, perky loser with no life," Jade greets in a monotone. "Wanna buy some lemonade? I heard that your type of people enjoy it."

"Jade!" Beck reprimands. Turning to Tori, he sighs. "Sorry about that. But do you want any lemonade?"

"Sure, I'll take two," Tori pulls out two crisp dollar bills.

"Sure, I'll take two," Jade mimics in a nasty voice. "Such stupidity I've never seen on a girl before."

Tori shoots her a non-intimidating (but meant to be nasty) look. "And toosh to you, too."

"It's touché," Jade corrects dryly. "Now be gone, before I throw some water on you, Wicked Witch of the West."

Shooting Jade another 'nasty' look, Tori stalks off. Beck groans. "What is your _problem_?"

"Gee, I wonder," Jade mumbles. "I've gotta go, I'm too bothered to stand here and sell lemonade anymore."

"Are you jealous?" Beck inquires, eyes wide.

"Jade West does not get jealous," She informs him, throwing her bag over her shoulder and leaving.

l e m o n a d e

Jade is sitting on the steps outside of the school. She's throwing rocks at people, just to see their pain (_so it overshadows hers)._

Beck walks up and cocks an eyebrow. "Jade, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," She folds her hands behind her head and motions for him to sit down. Once he does, she leans back onto his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some lemonade," He holds up the bag.

She glares at him. "I _hate_ lemonade."

"I know," He puts his hand on her leg. "But won't you just try it? For me?"

"Fine," She mutters, and takes a tiny sip. "It's not half bad."

"Good," Beck grins. "See, I told you."

"Start the I told you so crap and I slap you, boyfriend or not," She warns.

"Fine," He places his head on hers. "I love you."

"I know," She turns around and pecks him quickly on the lips. "Tell anyone I like lemonade and you die."

"I swear," He throws up his hands."Want some more?"

Smiling the smile that he loves, she replies, "Fine."

"You're smiling again," He notes.

"No, I wasn't," And her face is once again back into the perfect emotionless mold that is Jade West.

He just shakes his head and hands her another cup of lemonade.

**Hm, was that crap? Or was it good? I think it was a pile of chiz, but ya know…**

**I'm trying to do every pairing on Victorious. Well, the major ones. I can't stand crack pairings. **

**But I find myself liking Beck/Jade a little more now.**

**Review!**


End file.
